Cold Morning Sunrises Snake x Kaz
by CappnSeieki
Summary: Snake and Kaz go through the troubles of war together with a stronger bond. Lemon/Smut


Being stationed in some isolated jungle in South Africa, one can get lonely. But not Snake. He's got his old pal, Miller to accompany him. They would talk about everything and anything. Family, religion, culture differences, or just random stuff. They both thought each others lives were exciting. The two men wanted to learn all they could about each other, before something bad happened. They truly were the best of friends. Even thought they talked so much, they still got the worked done together, usually in conformable silents.

Snake exited his tent after he had a cigar. It was not the right time for the sun to come out and say hello to the world. Crickets made the noise that would drive a person crazy if they didn't zone out and ignore them. Out of the people in the small camp, no one was awake yet. Sighing Snake went to for a walk to waste some time, not wanting to go back to sleep. As he walked a round the camp he shivered at how cold it was. He was freezing even thought he had a pretty heavy coat on. He hugged his body tighter hoping to generate some heat as he keeped walking.

Walking slowly to a bank of the shared body of water, Snake silently awed at the view. The sun was getting read to tell the world to wake up and have breakfast. Both the ocean and sky was a beautiful mixture of red and gold. No cloud was in the sky. The water was mimicking the sun in its crystal clear waves. Snake shivered again at the thought of how cold the water would be in a morning like this.

Snapping out of his trace, he turned a round reaching for his gun in his holster as he heard a twig snap. At the other side of the gun Kaz said "Whoa... Calm down, man." He added a calm chuckle as Snake dropped the gun to his side." Sorry..." The brunette said he put the dangerous object back in its safe place. Miller put his hands in his pockets as he slowly strolled over to Snake. "Its fine, boss!" Snake got a little mad at his cheerful tone. He literally could have shot the young mans brains out and the all most dead man was acting like nothing happened.

Miller sighed as he looked at the sunrise. "I love these..." He trailed of as he smiled at his boss. Snakes anger completely disappeared as he saw that smile. They just stood there quietly awing at the beautiful scenery. After about who knows how long, Kaz saw Snake shiver. "We should go inside, so you don't get a cold." Snake realized that Kaz wasn't shivering and envied him. The blonde was wear a lighter coat the him, how can he not be cold. "What about you? You could get a cold, too." The cold man replied in his gruff voice.

"Don't worry about me, Snake." Kaz protested as he stared to walk back to camp. "Plus I had a big cup of hot coffee. The cold feels nice. Do you want one?" Snake's body was begging for warmth so he walked back to camp, faster then Kazuhira who was amused at his eagerness. They sat down in Kaz's tent with a cup of warm coffee. The drink felt so good in Snake's hands, and even better as he dank it. It felt like a hug from a loved one. Deep down in his shell, he really longed for one. Snake was to much of a man to say that out loud. He hadn't seen his loved ones in years, let alone touch any one.

As he was deep in thought, he saw Miller fidget awkwardly out the corner of his eye."Hmm? Kaz, you okay?"After awhile the blonde finally talked. "...How long have we know each other?" Snake paused to think."...Maybe three years-ish" The two were quietly again. Both left to drink there coffee and started daydreaming. After awhile snake wanted to have an legit conversion. "You know, Kaz-" He was cut off."I think I love you..." The man that was looking at the ground with his and in between his legs.

"...Wat?" Snake didn't know how to respond. He didn't know how do be happy, sad, grossed out, etc. at the moment. One thing he knew was his mind was confused. The blonde just stared at same place on the ground. Snake knew it wasn't a 'I love you like as brother' and kaz wanted to tell him how much he appreciated him. The tone in Kaz voice sounded like he was timid to say that. And that 'I think' tolled the boss that Miller was scared, wasn't sure, and that he thought about it before.

The tents mouth opened up by the harsh wind and rain. The rain poured hard against Kaz's stuff that was by the door making them wet. Snake got up and closed the tent not wanting to be cold again. ' Its not called a rain forest for nothing.' Snake thought as he stared to got get cold again. As he turned around to questions Kaz he was pulled into a warm embrace, burning his skin for a second. They just stood there hugging each other and listen to the storm to pass.

Miller repeated him self. His voice was muffled as he held tighter. "I know..." The other man said in a low voice, lower then it already was. " I don't even know if i do but I cant hold in any longer. I need someone to tell its okay..." Kaz voice grew weaker as his sentence went on. Warm tears dropped on Snake's Shirt. "Its okay..." Snake wasn't into men. He love Kaz loved a brother. He found like the way Kaz looked. But, in the sense that he had pride and knew that Miller could pick up anyone he wanted.

Snake wasn't sure if he loved Kaz in a lover type of way, ether. But he know there was some emotion for him. If he said that he love Kaz then he knew they both would go thought this together. They have been through so much together, but there bond would be so much stronger. He pit in him would go away. The pit in Miller would go away. If they died in this hellish war they both would know that they would see each other again. "I don't no Kaz, but I love you." The blonde sobbed harder. "Its going to be okay." Snake rubbed his back.

"I'm gonna... die in this war with ... *sob* no one left... Know one is going to... think back and miss me. I'm the one*sod* to do that... I miss my friends... my *sob* mom." He cried harder and grab Snakes shirt in his hands with a fist. " Its there anything I can do?" This was he first time he as seen Kaz like this, and he hated it. He want Kaz to stop crying and be cheerful. Like he was when he almost blew his head off earlier. But Snake wanted to help Kaz's problems, all of them. He did want the crying man to just stuck it up and deal with it.

The shaking man didn't say anything. "You can think about it if you want." The brunette held him closer. After a while Kaz said "Can you kiss me?" Snake didn't know what look was on his face. His tone just sound sad and tried. The boss moved Kaz's face out of his shoulder and his kiss him. I was a short but gently one. It was just like kissing a woman except the light stubble. And the thought that it was Kaz, a male.

Pulling away, Snake saw the bashful look on Kaz's face. "Sorry I asked..." Miller dug his face in Snakes shoulder. "If its make you feel better." Snake to a chance and pecked Miller's cheek. He saw a small, genuine smile on the other. "I feel better now... Thanks!" Pulled away from the warm embrace. He locked his finger in Snakes brow hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Snake was surprised. He tried to pull away from the kiss, but Kaz pulled him in deeper. When they needed oxygen, Kaz pulled away and kissed Snake's neck. The boss tried to hide his hard on by pulling away. "Sorry... Am I making you uncomfortable?" Said Kaz as he pulled back to a less intimate position. "No its fine." Snake looked at the ground sheepishly. Kaz's say the tent in his pants. He took the other hand and sat him down and the small cot. Bending between the others leg, Kaz smiled as he said "Do you want me to take care of this for you?"

As Snake breathed out a yes, the blonde pulled his pants down to his thighs. Kaz put this hands on the others tanned hips and took all he could of him in his mouth. Snake moaned slightly as he tilted his head to the side. A couple minutes of Kaz amazing licking and sucking Snake came hard. That was the best blowjob he has ever gotten. but its been years since his going one. Snake wanted to give Miller all that pleasure. Its probable been along time since his gotten one too.

Standing up, Snake pulled up his pants and made Miller lay down on the cot. He pulled Kaz's pants of and took his length in this mouth. Miller sighed and turned his head away. Snake wanted more of a reaction so he played withe his balls. They were getting wet with the spit that was leaking out of the tight space above them. Kaz's finger tightly pulled Snake's brown hair that needed to be cut. That was he reaction that he wanted.

When Kaz was about to cum he pulled Snake's head up. "Cant we do it like how a man and woman does it?" Snake was about to say 'What?' but then he caught on. He spat on a finger and put them in Kaz's hole, who just thew this head back and moaned. Out of them two Snake saw Kaz as the bottom and there was no way this would happen to him. As one finger become two and then three, snake took the rest of there clothes off.

Snake lubed up his erection with his spit and put it in the tight hole. "OWW... THAT HURTS" Kaz yelled in pain. "Well if you just relax."Snake said, trying not a thrust in the that tight hole. "I am relaxed!" Kaz hissed. "Well your the one who wanted this part." Snake pulled Kaz leg's on his shoulders and thrust deeper. "Shut up...look who's compiling now." Snake bend down and licked the perky nipples."I'm not compiling..."

Snake starred to move in Miller's hole. Kaz's stared to cursing that the pain but then got lost in the pleasure. The hold tent was full of moan and the slapping of wet skin. The pressing in Miller's crotch was to much. He was about to cum. He pulled Snake closer to him. Snake kissed him hard. As Miller arms and legs held with a death grip on Snake torso, he came.

After a Kaz's calmed down from his high, he felt liquid (snake) shoot deep in him and Snake teeth bite in to his collar bone. The top sighed as he pulled out of the other and layed on his side, next to his new lover. There wasn't that much room for the both of them on the cot. Miller turned on his side so there would be more room. Snake sat up and fished of the blanket that was forget in and push off the cot.

As the boss draped the heavy blanket on each other he cuddled in Kaz's back side. "You know I was overreacting on the pain." Kaz's said trying not wanting to be less manly then Snake. "Sure you were." Snake chuckled in to Kaz's hair that smelled like colon. Soon they both feel asleep again. Think about the new bond that was created between them. And wishing to see a sunrise as beautiful as the this morning.

Was it good? If yes or no then give me some feed back. Also you could me some suggestion on what else i can write. Sorry if there are mistakes i didn't correct. I got the sunrise idea from snake and kaz's date from peace walker. I love how goofy Kojima can make a game! I wounder how silent hills is going to be, hmmm?

THANKS FOR READING (●｀･(ｴ)･'●)-Hana


End file.
